


Spring Thyme

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Spring Thyme
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Depois de ficar ferida, Fiona está ansiosa para voltar a ativa, mas Robyn ainda se preocupa com ela. Já que sua líder não vai deixá-la sair, Fiona quer se divertir de outra forma.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Kudos: 1





	Spring Thyme

  
  


Robyn pressionou sua mão sobre a ferida de Fiona.

— Liguem para os paramédicos! — Alguém gritou, vagamente Robyn reconheceu a voz de May.

— Mas e garota robô e os amigos dela? Eles fugiram! — Outra pessoa disse. — Robyn, o que faremos?

Ela olhou em volta por um segundo, havia pessoas jogadas no chão sangrando, a maioria havia fugido, rugidos de grimms eram ouvidos do lado de fora.

— Garotas, ajudem as pessoas no que puderem, eu vou levar Fiona para os médicos, vão!

Suas caçadoras felizes assentiram e correm para o lado de fora. Robyn as seguiu com seus olhos, como puderam fazer aquilo? De todas as pessoas, tinha de ser justamente Penny? Ela achou que podia realmente confiar em uma máquina atlesiana? O quanto tola ela foi.

Um gemido de dor lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Robyn olhou para baixo, o rosto delicado de Fiona transtornado de dor. Ela tinha de fazer algo por ela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe com nada, você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. — Robyn disse a pegando em seus braços, ela correu para fora segurando Fiona firmemente a puxando para perto de si o máximo possível, a garota se encolheu e seus dedos enrolaram em suas roupas enquanto enterrava seu rosto em seu peito, Fiona relaxou um pouco com isso.

* * *

Robyn bateu o punho fechado no vidro que separava o corredor do hospital com a enfermaria, ela recebeu um olhar reprovador de uma enfermeira, mas ignorou, seus olhos estavam fixos em Fiona dormindo sobre uma maca, havia mais pacientes ali, mas ela não prestava atenção a eles.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e Robyn foi obrigada a virar e olhar a médica que lhe abordava.

— Doutora, me diga a verdade. — Robyn exigiu mais desesperada do que gostaria de transparecer. 

— A situação dela é estável, logo ela vai se recuperar graças a sua aura, outras vítimas não tem a mesma sorte de ter aura. — A médica disse. — Eu agora tenho de ir, a cidade está uma loucura, os grimms já fizeram muitas vítimas, os caçadores não estão dando conta. — A médica se virou e foi se afastando. — Para acabar com os protestos o exército num instante aparece, quando precisamos para combater os grimms eles estão ocupados demais. Aliás…. —Ela olhou para Robyn por cima do ombro. — Lamento pela eleição, eu votei em você.

Robyn sentiu o gosto amargo na boca, ela sentiu vontade de dar outro soco na parede, mas algo a impediu. Os olhos de Fiona a fitando do outro lado do vidro. Imediatamente Robyn correu para dentro da enfermaria.

— Fiona? Como você se sente? — Ela perguntou se inclinando na cama dela.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela disse, mas quando tentou se levantar gemeu de dor e voltou a pousar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Não se mexa, você tem de descansar. — Sua voz saiu trêmula e Robyn colocou a mão sobre a de Fiona e segurou firme.

A fauna de cabelo branco piscou um pouco confusa, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não gostava de ver Robyn daquela forma. Ela levantou a mão até tocar o rosto da líder popular. 

A expressão de Robyn passou rapidamente de preocupação para surpresa, depois um claro alívio passou por seu rosto ao ver Fiona lhe sorrindo como se dissesse: “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

— Estou feliz que nada de ruim aconteceu com você. — Fiona disse.

— Não aja como se eu que precisasse de atenção. — Robyn sorriu, mas logo sua expressão ficou sombria. — Eu vou fazer justiça, não vou deixar Penny e seus amigos saírem impunes pelo que fizeram hoje a noite. 

— O que? — Fiona se surpreendeu. — Por que está dizendo isso?

— Foi ela que fez isso com você!

— Não! Foi um homem terrivelmente assustador de olhos violeta brilhantes! — Fiona exclamou. — Eu vi! Robyn, você acredita em mim, não é? — Ela parecia desesperada. 

Robyn ainda ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, ela não podia acreditar que Penny faria aquilo, não é? Agora Fiona lhe disse que foi outra pessoa.

Ela sorriu.

— Claro que eu acredito em você. — Robyn se inclinou sobre ela e lhe beijou os lábios docemente.

Quando se afastou, Fiona ainda estava de olhos fechados e sorrindo. Quando a garota abriu os olhos, Robyn lhe deu seu melhor olhar determinado.

— Eu vou achar esse homem que fez isso e ele vai pagar.

_**~Dias Depois~** _

— Eeei, para onde você está indo? — Robyn exclamou ao entrar no quarto e ver Fiona de pé. 

— May e Joanna saíram para uma missão, eu vou também. — respondeu colocando seu casaco. 

— Não, não, não vai não. — Robyn deixou a bandeja de comida na mesa e se aproximou de Fiona a segurando. — Sua missão hoje é ficar na cama e se recuperar. 

— Robyn, eu já estou melhor! Quero ajudar! Me deixa ir! 

— Não é não. — Ela tirou o casaco dela sem muita resistência e a guiou de volta para a cama, mas Fiona apenas se sentou. 

— Isso não é justo, eu já estou bem! 

Robyn a olhou se dando um sorriso simpático. 

— Você é corajosa e forte. Mas quero que se recupere 100%. Não 99%, e sim, 100%.

Fiona a olhou e depois sorriu. 

— Tá bom, mas só porque é você que está dizendo. — Ela tirou seus sapatos com os pés e puxou as pernas para a cama. 

— Francamente, se eu não ficar de olho em você, miúda, você pula pela janela. — Robyn riu pegando a bandeja e entregando a sua parceira. 

— Ia mesmo, você me trata como seu fosse um animalzinho frágil. — Ela fez uma careta olhando na direção da comida, Robyn não soube se o aborrecimento dela era por sua atitude ou pela comida em si. 

— Talvez você seja. — Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão tocando na bochecha de Fiona, seus dedos correrem por sua pele que já começou a adquirir um tom rosado, ela chegou até uma das orelhas brancas de ovelha e acariciou. 

— Robyn… — Ela soltou um gemido apreciativo sentindo a líder brincar com sua orelha. 

Ela riu de como ela era tão facilmente afetada, Fiona sempre foi muito sensível a qualquer toque. Mas sua pequena precisava descansar. 

— Coma sua sopa e eu volto depois. 

Robyn se afastou, mas, de repente, sua mão foi agarrada e ela foi obrigada a olhar para baixo, Fiona estava a olhando, o esmeralda de seus olhos suplicantes, as maçãs do rosto coradas e ela fazia um beicinho com os lábios. 

— Você vai ficar comigo, não é? É o mínimo que você deveria fazer já que não me deixa sair. 

— Não tente me manipular, conheço o seu jogo. 

— Mas… Qual é, Robyn… Vai realmente me deixar sozinha? — Ela puxou a manga de sua camisa se erguendo em sua direção. — Faz tempo que a gente não fica juntas. 

— Você está machucada. 

— Estava! Eu já estou bem! — respondeu firme. 

Robyn olhou um pouco incrédula. 

— Tá vendo! Você está de novo me tratando como frágil!

— Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade. — Robyn voltou a colocar a mão na bochecha de Fiona. 

— Você deveria me provar. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso que ficava excitante em seu rosto de feições inocentes.

Robyn ainda hesitou por um instante, ela olhou em volta para confirmar que o quarto estava vazio, uma parte dela se sentiu culpada, mas outra estava sentindo falta da garota, talvez não fosse fazer mal um pouco de “diversão” enquanto suas colegas estavam fora.

— Não posso negar algo para um bichinho fofo como você, não é? — Robyn sorriu e Fiona sorriu de volta, ela jogou a bandeja de comida para logo espalhando pelo chão e puxou o braço dela a trazendo para perto de si.

Ela ainda riu do ato e estendeu um braço para não deixar o peso de seu corpo cair completamente sobre o de Fiona. Robyn se ajeitou melhor enquanto a fauna se deitava sorrindo. 

— Por que esse sorriso? — Robyn perguntou. 

— Bem, acho que isso deve ser melhor do que sair em missão. 

— Quer dizer que mudou de ideia assim tão rapidamente. — Ela disse com um sorriso e colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura da fauna e fazendo seus dedos correrem por baixo de sua camisa. 

— Com você disposta, é mais fácil. — Fiona riu e colocou os mãos na nuca de Robyn a puxando para um beijo. 

Elas se beijaram, logo a fauna deixou sua língua entrar na de sua líder, Robyn suspirou no beijo e o rompeu puxando o lábio de Fiona em uma mordida. 

— Robyn, por favor. — Ela implorou se mexendo. 

— Paciência. 

Ela levou as mãos até as duas orelhas de Fiona e acariciou a fazendo morder o próprio lábio e zumbir de prazer. As mãos de Robyn desceram por seu corpo enquanto a mulher se sentava em sua cintura deixando o corpo da fauna entre duas pernas. 

— Eu vou provar para você que eu não te trato como um bichinho frágil. 

Fiona gemeu quando os dedos de Robyn entraram em sua calça e puxaram para baixo, logo ela colocou sua mão sobre seu sexo ainda coberto por sua calcinha de renda. A fauna gemeu e ergueu os quadris procurando mais contato. A outra mão de Robyn levantou sua camiseta até seu sutiã ficar visível, a líder sorriu e viu como o rosto dela ficou vermelho, isso só foi um incentivo para ela continuar. 

Robyn enfiou os dedos por baixo do sutiã e sentiu o mamilo rijo dela ao seu toque e Fiona estremeceu com um gemido vocal. Ela foi empurrando o tecido até um de seu seio ficar exposto. 

— Você está… Brincando comigo. — Fiona falou ofegante. 

Robyn riu e se inclinou sobre ela. 

— Porque é divertido. — Ela tomou seus lábios calando qualquer protesto da fauna. 

Sua mão adentrou no outro lado de seu sutiã e o afastou para longe expondo seu outro seio, seus dedos brincaram com o mamilo um pouco antes de lhe dá um beliscão suave que fez Fiona gemer alto em sua boca. Robyn sentiu a garota se mexendo impaciente abaixo de si e se afastou do beijo a deixando sem fôlego. 

— Ah… Robyn, por favor… Preciso de você… — Ela arfou entre suspiros. 

— Hmm claro que precisa, isso estava na cara, você nem disfarçou. — Robyn riu e Fiona choramingou um pouco. 

Robyn decidiu que estava na hora de levar a brincadeira a outra nível, uma de suas mãos desceu e a outra subiu pelo corpo da fauna. A mão direita invadiu por dentro da calcinha dela, seu dedo médio tocando em seu ponto mais sensível a fazendo estremecer e revirar os olhos. A líder sorriu para a reação positiva, sua mão esquerda acabou ao redor do pescoço de Fiona, quando a fauna percebeu isso, ela quase pode ver um sorriso lascivo em seu rosto no meio de sua expressão de prazer. 

— Você está bem com isso? — Robyn perguntou e Fiona abriu um olho para encará-la, a fauna assentiu com a cabeça. 

— Sim… Por favor… — disse sôfrega. 

Com o consentimento dela, Robyn seguiu, sua mão adentrou mais dentro da calcinha dela e seus dedos imediatamente encontram e entrada de Fiona. Os dedos dela se curvaram e se moverem, a fauna gemeu alto e ofegou enquanto sua cintura mexia no mesmo ritmo de Robyn. 

Vendo com Fiona estava, viu que ela não ia durar muito. Robyn apertou os dedos ao redor do pescoço dela, as mãos da fauna agradam seu braço como se para prendê-lo no lugar. Ela apertou mais, o dedo bem em sua traqueia dificultando a entrada de ar para Fiona respirar. 

Robyn deixou mais um dedo deslizar para dentro dela, contabilizando três no total, ela inclinou deixando eles estimularem seu ponto mais sensível e fazendo a fauna estremecer e arquear as costas gemendo alto. 

Os olhos de Fiona viraram para trás e todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram tensos, ela lutava para por algum ar em seus pulmões, mas mesmo assim, ela não largou o braço de Robyn, não permitia que ela se afastasse. 

Robyn achou que estava na hora de fazê-la liberar seu gozo. Ela se abaixou e tomou um de seus mamilos com a boca e o mordeu sem parar nenhuma de suas ações. Fiona estremeceu fortemente e ainda conseguiu vocalizar seu nome no momento de seu ápice. 

Ela liberou sua mão do pescoço dela e foi diminuindo aos poucos para só depois retirar seus dedos de dentro da fauna. Fiona ficou respirando pesadamente ainda de olhos fechado. Robyn sorriu docemente para ela e começou a recolocar suas roupas, descendo sua camisa e sutiã, e subindo sua calça. Antes ela deu uma boa olhada na cicatriz no abdômen dela, estava quase branca. Parecia realmente curada. 

— Robyn…. Isso foi tão bom. — Ela murmurou ainda sem fôlego. 

— É que eu sou muito boa. — Ela riu e se inclinou dando um pequeno beijo rápido nos lábios dela. 

Fiona também riu e Robyn rolou para o lado se deitando na cama. Ela viu a comida que sujou o chão quando a fauna jogou. 

— Alguém vai ter de limpar essa bagunça. — Ela falou se virando para encarar Fiona que tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos. 

— Eu estou muito machucada, tenho de descansar, não posso fazer isso. 

— Quer dizer que você está boa para fazer sexo, mas não para limpar a sujeira que você mesma fez? 

Fiona sorriu:

— Sim

Robyn ficou ainda com raiva por um segundo, depois riu. 

— Tá bom, você ganhou. — Robyn se levantou da cama. — Tá liberada para voltar a ativa. 

Fiona riu. 

— Sem surpresas, eu sempre ganho. 

— Nem tenho argumento para isso. — Robyn sorriu. 

  
  



End file.
